1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical storage and in particular to a simplified holographic data storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holographic data storage technology utilizes a reference beam and a signal beam interfering with each other to store high density data into an optical medium. The signal beam passes a light modulator, and the light modulator maps a two dimensional pattern to the signal beam. FIG. 1 shows a conventional holographic data storage system 1, comprising a light source 11, a light source 12, a digital micromirror element 20, a beam splitter 30, reflectors 41-49, a sensor 51, a sensor 52, a lens 61, a lens 62 and a polarizer 63. The holographic data storage system 1 stores two dimensional patterns into optical medium 70. In the holographic data storage system 1, a large number of beam splitters and reflectors are utilized to guide the reference beam and the signal beam. Thus, the cost of conventional holographic data storage systems increases, the light path thereof is longer, the volume thereof increases, and noise is generated.